To Be Mine
by Kugutsu
Summary: When Kagome Higurashi accidentally stumbles across and foils Sesshoumaru Taishou's afternoon plans, he seems determined to get revenge by making high school more exciting for innocent Kagome. AU
1. The Accident

Title: **To Be Mine**

Chapter: **The Accident**

Summary: **When Kagome Higurashi accidentally stumbles across and foils Sesshoumaru Taishou's afternoon plans, he seems determined to get revenge by making high school more "exciting" for the innocent Kagome.**

* * *

The orange tinge that illuminated the abandoned corridors of the usually crowded private school halls signaled the end of a long day for Kagome Higurashi. Leaning against one of the several large open windows that were placed throughout the hall, Kagome stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

Some people felt that the empty school was creepy, weird, and even scary, but not for Kagome. She enjoyed the calm and quiet halls of the school, after a hectic day of student council duties. She had, only moments before, bid adieu to her fellow council members, and wanted to take a moment to catch her breath before she gathered her things and set off for home herself.

Peering outside the window, she wondered what everyone was so afraid of anyway. There was no way ghosts could occupy their school, even though people were so fond of spreading the rumors. If there were, Kagome was sure she of all people would have seen one.

Since Kagome spent most of her days and some weekends hanging around the school, she was the most likely candidate to encounter a spiritual being. Perhaps someday she would finally meet the ghost of the young man who died in the chemistry lab? Or the girl who committed suicide in the 3rd floor bathroom?

Kagome laughed, in all her years at Sekai Academy, she thought she had seen and heard it all; that was, until she heard the slight tapping and rustling coming from down the hall.

Kagome ceased her laughter at once, and nervously looked down the hall. No way was her luck that bad, that she had somehow angered the mystical spiritual beings with her refusal to believe in them? Kagome silently prayed that she had just been imagining the noises, that god was not as cruel as to send her a ghost as a reminder that mystical things were real.

She already knew that they were real, she lived in a shrine for god sake!

**"…_Oooh, stop that…"_**

**"_No, not here, can't you wait?"_**

**"_Aah, someone might catch us…"_**

Kagome froze, what the _hell_ was that just now? She could have sworn she heard feminine protests and…_moans_, but wasn't she the last one in the school building? Yet, she couldn't have imagined those noises coming from the storage closet, could she? And why would ghosts be making those sounds? She had always imagining that howls were more their style.

With hesitant steps, Kagome made her way down the hall towards the area where she heard the noises most clearly.

**"_Ooh, that feels good, don't stop now."_**

It wasn't her imagination! There were sounds coming from the 3rd storage closet to her right, and Kagome couldn't believe that someone had the guts to do, what she thought they were doing, on school grounds. Being an ordinary highschool student, Kagome had only read of such situations in comic books or seen them in movies or dramas. To have first hand experience of _hearing_ the actual thing, well that was enough to make Kagome go scarlet form her head to her toes.

Thinking it wise to leave before the amorous couple finished their deed, Kagome turned from the door quickly, arms stuck to her sides, and tried to run. In her haste, she had not been able to send signals from her brain to her legs fast enough, in order to move properly, and so resulting in her tripping over her own foot and falling straight to the ground on her knees.

The impact to her knees were quite painful considering the ground was made of marble, so painful, that Kagome almost forgot the reason why she fell in the first place. That was, until the reason squeakily opened behind her, and out emerged a womanly figure.

* * *

"Shit Sesshoumaru, I told you someone was out here..." Came the high pitched squeal that rang loudly in Kagome's ears, along with the blood rushing to her head from the embarrassment of it all.

Reluctantly Kagome pushed herself off the ground, using the wall as support, to pull herself into standing position. Brushing the dirt off her skirt and examining the damage done to her knees, she then decided that she had to look into the face of the girl who had been doing the deed in the closet, since it would have been even more suspicious if she just ran off, like she really wanted to do.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't spying on you; really I wasn't. I was passing by after the student council meeting and I heard noises so I came to check if something was wrong, I was just leaving and I fe-"

"It doesn't matter Higurashi, I figured a girl like you wouldn't be listening in on us on purpose. You probably don't even know what a kiss is, so sex would be way out of your league." The girl smirked; Kagome, at first surprised that the girl even knew her name, realized how angry the girl actually was at being interrupted by the tone of her voice and her words.

Looking up into the eyes of the bold woman who would subject herself to making love in a storage closet, Kagome realized who it was she was dealing with. 2nd year Nimura Kagura, a vicious woman who had a sharp tongue and a bad personality, yet Kagome wasn't intimidated, she was angry.

"Well I'm sorry we all don't get around as much as you do, Kagura-san, we can't all have as much experience as you, in fact, I don't think any other girl in the school has slept with as many guys as you have. Congratulations on that achievement." Kagome eyed Kagura warily, yet kept her guard up in case Kagura were to suddenly strike her, as she was reputed to do so often to other girls of lesser means.

"You stupid bitch, don't think you have the right to talk to me like that." Kagura rose her hand, positioning to strike Kagome's face, until a sharp sound came from the closet.

"That's enough Kagura, leave." The cold words clung to the tension heavy atmosphere and startled both Kagome and Kagura.

"But Sesshoumaru…" Kagura cooed when the tall frame of a man come out from the closet behind Kagura. Kagura immediately latched onto his arm, and Kagome was surprised that the damn arm didn't fall off from Kagura's rather tight embrace.

It took Kagome one glance to recognize that the man next to Kagura was Sesshoumaru Taishou, after all only 2 people in the entire school had such a unique color of hair,

"Did you not understand what I said, Kagura? If you hadn't come out to check on the noise coming from that foolish girl, I might have had more of a use for you, but since you seem to be occupied now, I suggest you get out of my sight, you're worthless to me now." He spoke with a mask of indifference, and that made his words all the more harsh.

Kagura backed away slowly from Sesshoumaru, a scowl on her face, before she turned around and ran out of the hall, a string of curses aimed at Sesshoumaru following her leave. It seemed even the great Kagura had trouble standing against Sesshoumaru and opted to run instead of confronting him head on.

With Kagura's leave Kagome felt relieved and even more nervous at the same time. Kagura she could deal with, but not the man who emerged after her from the closet. The brother of one of her best friends, and the man who could always fluster her, Taisho Sesshoumaru, a 3rd year with a flawless academic record and apparently other skills as well.

Finding that the unsettling silence was being to work on her nerves, Kagome know that the most efficent plan of attack was to first break the silence, then to flee as quickly as she could.

"Sessh--"

"So it seems you've ruined my afternoon plans, Higurashi. How exactly do you intend on paying me back for wasting my time?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome couldn't believe this guy, first he cut her off, and now he was blaming her for **_his_** failed attempt to consummate? Not to mention in all the years she knew his younger brother Inuyasha, the sentence he had just spoke to her, was the most he had ever said to her, and she had been friends with Inuyasha since she was 10.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Higurashi." He spoke in a single bored tone, closing in on Kagome without breaking eye contact with her. Uncomfortable and not used to the treatment, Kagome had no choice but to back up, until she felt the cold firmness of the wall behind her.

Sesshoumaru took advantage of her situation by towering over her, his body pressed against her to prevent her escape. Kagome squirmed next to him, trying to move away from his chest pressing up against her, yet her movements just earned her a smirk from the frigid man.

"Get off of me!" Kagome whispered, feeling crowded by the man pressed up against her.

"No." Sesshoumaru breathed into Kagome's ear, taking Kagome by surprised at the sensation of such an intimate gesture and leaving her somewhat breathless. Before she could reprimand him and attempt to push him off again, she felt the soft caress of his fingers against her thigh, tugging at the hem of her skirt and moving upward, then downward again. Already quite lost in the feeling of his lips against the sensitive spot on her collarbone, she couldn't even form a single thought.

"S-Stop…stop it…" Kagome managed to say, after what seemed like a decade of silence and caresses. She couldn't clear her mind completely of desire, but the setting sun outside the window of the school hall they were standing in, pushed her somewhat back into reality.

She wasn't like this; she wasn't a girl who could be reduced to whimpers by the gentle touch of a man. She wasn't the type to forget herself in a situation.

"What would you like me to stop? We haven't even begun yet." He said in the obnoxious manner that came so exclusively with his cold personality. And even though Kagome hated the way he spoke, the way he so arrogantly looked assured of himself when she was so flustered, and the cold words that came from his mouth, she felt that she didn't really hate his touch.

Or the way he tasted when he leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

**(A/N)** Thanks for reading, I know it seems a little passionate, but don't worry, there is a story and it won't cross the line into smut-land. Please R&R! 


	2. The Next Day

Title: **To Be Mine**

Chapter: **The Next Day**

Disclaimer: **I forgot to add this in the last chapter so I'm adding it now! I do NOT own Inuyasha, only this weird plot and any original characters I insert into the story!**

A/N: **Sorry this chapter came so late! My computer died and it took me forever to get it fixed! But don't worry updates will be more frequent now, I promise! & below is the summary for my other story, read it if you're interested! D**

_Title: **Of Love and Secrets**_

_Summary:** In modern day Japan, Youkai and Humans have formed a somewhat peaceful co-existence. So when millionaire Akira Higurashi decides his daughter is of age to marry, he decides to make a statement by marrying her off to dog demon Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome, always known for her rebellious streak against traditional practices, refuses to act anything like a lady. Enter Sesshoumaru Taisho, who is sent by his father, to break Kagome's spirit. Not an easy task when your opponent is a powerful priestess!**_

* * *

The 30 seconds Kagome spent lip locked with Sesshoumaru felt like a lifetime to her, and the 5 seconds it took her to push her head hard against the wall and away from his mouth, then slap him across the face, happened so fast that she didn't even realize exactly what she had done, until she felt the slight ache of her palm.

_Oh shit._

She hadn't meant to hit him so hard, but something in her was just so pissed off that he had the audacity to take her very first kiss. She was saving it for someone special, a moment to remember, not a moment to cringe in disgust at the thought of.

Although the kiss itself hadn't been so bad, but the one she was receiving it from, that was a completely different story.

After years of watching Inuyasha struggle against Sesshoumaru's cold attitude, and holier-than-thou personality, watch the guy constantly ruin moods and pleasant atmospheres, Kagome was sure that Sesshoumaru was the last person on Earth she would ever develop any kind of feelings for, past hatred.

Kagome stared at him, her hand pressed against her chest and her head hurting from the impact she took against the wall. Why wasn't he doing anything? Sesshoumaru just seemed to stand there, looking at her with a calculating expression.

Ugh, she really hated that look.

"I didn't think that Inuyasha's bitch had so much vigor." Insert annoying smart ass Sesshoumaru smirk here.

"I suppose you believe you should get some sort of compensation for your time so far? I've heard that your family has been having money troubles lately, so tell me, how much for the remainder of your time?" He stated, as though he were just discussing the weather. Pulling his wallet from his back pocket, he dropped a crisp twenty dollar bill onto the ground and looked at Kagome with amusement.

"More?" Another twenty floated gently to the ground at Kagome's feet.

Anger was an understatement. What did her family problems have to do with anything? And did he really just call her 'Inuyasha's bitch'? Dropping money in front of her like she was some kind of prostitute, who did this guy think he was? Sesshoumaru knew all the right buttons to press, but Kagome vowed not to act irrationally, he would be expecting that.

She was seething with anger but she didn't want to dive into hysterics and give Sesshoumaru another reason to find her beneath him.

She wanted to go out with a bang.

Glaring at Sesshoumaru's face once more, Kagome bent down and snatched up a twenty dollar bill from the ground. Straightened her back slowly, Kagome rose back in standing position slowly, her head held up high and a smile on her lips, looking Sesshoumaru right in the eye.

"This piece of paper…"

"…Coming from you, it's worthless to me, so I'll give it right back to you."

She crumpled up the twenty dollar bill and threw it at Sesshoumaru's face, hitting his cheek as it fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru made no move to pick it up the fallen piece of paper, he merely stared at her.

"No matter my finance status or whoever I chose to associate myself with, any of it will be better than being anywhere near you." Proud of herself for speaking so steadily, Kagome continued with more energy then before.

"You said I was Inuyasha's bitch? Well I'm sure you know already, that I'm not. But even if I were, I would much rather be Inuyasha's dog any day, than be anything to you."

When Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru's eyes had darkened after the mention of Inuyasha, she knew she had hit a sore spot. For a second, she was somewhat intimidated by the dangerous look in his eyes, but her pride would not let her give in to fear. She stood straight and watched as he stepped over the money she had thrown at him and walked right past her.

"We shall see." Was all he said as he made his way down the hall and towards the exit of the school. Only when he left did Kagome let out the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

Gathering her coat and book bag, Kagome hastily left school grounds, making her way directly home. She wondered exactly what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into. There was a reason no one messed with Sesshoumaru, and Kagome would have been glad to have never found out why.

For the first time since she was 5 years old, Kagome felt herself dreading to go to school.

* * *

Kagome was ready, ready for anything at this point. Last night when she had finally gotten home, she avoided her family and made straight for her room. Today, she was ready to fight the good fight. Whatever Sesshoumaru could throw at her, she was sure she could take it.

Slamming her 4th empty bowl of rice against the table (a miracle that the damn thing hadn't falling apart by now.) Kagome roughly stood and pushed her seat back in place, startling her family members, and stomping towards the shoji door.

Hurriedly sliding her coat on, grabbing her book bag, putting on her shoes and pulling back the shoji door, Kagome inhaled deeply the crisp clean air of the morning and checked if she had everything with her.

Coat, book bag, school uniform, and good luck charm, all present and accounted for. Kagome stepped over the threshold of her house, and made her way to school, occasionally stopping to take a moment, a slight hesitation, a 5 minute pause to remind herself that she was strong and could beat anything!

_Right?_

Kagome paused again, the 7th 5 minute pause in her usually 15 minute walk to school. She couldn't help but reassess what happened the day before. She couldn't help but lose courage when she thought of the icy tone Sesshoumaru used to speak his parting words to her. Why the hell did she deemed school so important, anyway? After all, you don't really need it to have a nice and peaceful life, right?

**Damn!** She really thought that she had gotten over nevousness last night. And what exactly did he mean by 'we shall see'? Did he really intent to start something at school? If that was true, Kagome was better off not going at all. What if he targeted her friends, then? Oh god, why did high school have to be so damned complicated? Kagome hadn't even had a chance to tell anyone what happened yet, the incident still beyond Kagome's comprehension.

On that thought, Kagome wondered whether she should tell her best female friend Sango the occurrences of the day before. She knew Sango would freak out, but she really needed Sango's mature advice and it would have been wonderful to have someone to talk to.

Kagome knew that no one else was as trustworthy as Sango, there was Inuyasha, but Kagome could already picture how that conversation would end, probably with a declaration of betrayal and rash actions.

Kagome made up her mind to tell Sango, Sango would help her figure out what to do and how to handle the whole situation. Sango was the best choice.

Yet Kagome was still nervous. What if she saw him in the halls of school? Kagome's plan of action was to ignore him, but what if he decided to blurt the whole thing out? Kagome really didn't want Inuyasha to find out anything about what happened between Sesshoumaru and herself.

Even though Kagome had told Sango she had gotten over Inuyasha, she really hadn't. She was still in love with the boy she met at the playground crying over his cut knee and commenting on how beautiful her eyes were, like the sea, he had said.

Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't and probably would never feel the same way about her, he viewed her as more of a sister than a girlfriend, and Kagome wished she could have felt the same way; it would have made things much easier.

But Inuyasha had decided when Kagome confessed to him on the first day of 2nd year, that he was in love with Kikyo who was in her 1st year of high school and had a startling resemblance to Kagome herself.

Kikyo was the mysterious type, she was always alone and didn't look like she needed anyone. Her personality seemed to be completely opposite of Kagome's, and that made her all the more popular.

Kagome smiled sadly to herself, she hated that she felt jealous, she knew that jealously was an ugly emotion and all it did was invoke painful feelings.

Still, Inuyasha was one of her best friends, and Kagome thought that as long as he was happy, she could be happy just to be near him. He wasn't the one for her, and although she didn't know when, she would eventually move on; everyone did at some point, right?

It wasn't until Kagome felt a slight tap on her shoulder, followed by a morning greeting from Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, did Kagome realize she was at her school gate.

"Morning Kagome, you just walked right past me! Are you still half asleep or something?" She joked slightly and nudged Kagome on the shoulder.

"Morning Sango, Miroku. Sorry I was just thinking, I didn't even realize I had arrived at the school gate already."

"No worries, Kagome. Sango and I were just as occupied this morning on our walk to school as well." Miroku winked and Kagome laughed as Sango glared at him and struck the side of his head with her book bag.

"Forget him, Kagome. Something on your mind?" Sango asked as they began walking again on the wide path that led directly to the front entrance of their school.

"You have no idea." Kagome said turning to face Sango by walking backwards, Kagome was intent on telling Sango now, before they met up with Inuyasha and she lost her chance.

"Kagome I don't think you should be walking backwards and talking to me at the same time. You've never been very good at multi tasking, you know?"

"I know Sango, but this is really important, okay? Just listen to me for a sec." Kagome said hastily.

"Fine, but watch out!" Sango tried to stop Kagome, but she was too slow, Kagome had already accidentally backed into someone and fell to the ground.

"Owww." Kagome cried, she had impacted her backside with the ground hard and she was sure she had in some way bruised her behind.

Kagome didn't want to get up; she didn't even want to look up. She had turned her head before she had fallen, and she knew exactly who it was she had bumped into. The one person she didn't want to see ever again.

Standing besides Sango and looking down on her was the one and only, Sesshoumaru.

Today really was just not her day.

* * *

**A/N**: I want to thank you all for reviewing, and I know that Kagome seemed a bit submissive in the beginning, but that's only because it was the first time anyone tried to put the moves on her like that! She was caught way off guard, especially since she's not the type of girl to have any experience in that department! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. R&R. D 


End file.
